


Love is Blind

by levele3



Series: Strange Magic Week 2017 [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elves, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Goblins, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: Strange Magic Week- Day 1: Cannon-DivergenceWhile trying to intimidate the Fairies and Elves of the field the Bog King is the one struck with the love potion."She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and then she punched him."





	Love is Blind

Strange Magic Week- Day 1: Cannon-Divergence 

When the Bog King came to he was in an immense amount of pain. His jaw ached and a newly formed lump pulsed on the back of his knobbly skull. The real problem was when the King tried to raise his hands to assuage said bump he found they were bound together behind his back.  The Bog King’s back was stiff, and his poor wings were trapped under him. Worst of all though was when he opened his eyes, the Bog King saw nothing, nothing at all, just black.

The Bog King of the Dark Forest let loose an almighty roar that was worthy of his title.

“I think he’s waking up” a nearby voice said, speaking in hushed tones. It was a voice the King recognized as belonging to one of his most trusted men.  

 “Should we tell him what happened?” asked a higher pitched voice.

“Ya, you can tell him,” replied the first voice with some trepidation, “he likes you.”

“Really?” asked the second, full of shock and that earnest, eager-to-please quality that made him so damn annoying.

“Ah’m waiting” the Bog King growled, not a man known for his patience it was a miracle he had stayed silent for as long as he had. His foot tapped out a nervous rhythm on the stone floor and his teeth grinded together.

“Well” began Thang, “it’s kind of a funny story, sire, you see we ambushed the Elf Festival, and everything was going as planned, but then it wasn’t, and umm, umm.”

“Damnit Thang! Ah dornt have all day, jus’ tell me why Ah’m handcuffed and blindfolded, and where in the Seven Hells are we?”

“Well sire, it’s ah, you umm, it’s… it’s” Thang stumbled and stuttered until he was a quivering mess.

“You were love-dusted” Stuff’s deep voice finally cut through Thang’s bumbling explanation.  

“WHAT!!!” 

The furious roar of the Bog King echoed through the halls of the fairy palace, rattling chandeliers and fine china as it made its way to the ears of the eldest princess, this was a political disaster.

***

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Stuff asked, and the King actually found his trusted second’s deep voice to be calming. 

“Ah,” Bog thought back, he remembered taking centre stage at the Elf Festival, belting out his grievances with his neighbours.  

An elf had trespassed in the forest with the intent to conspire with the Sugar Plum and have her make a love potion. The only time the Bog King had witnessed the effects of the potion nothing had happened and he had taken the Sugar Plum out of spite, locking her away so she couldn’t pawn her false love off on anyone else. 

However that begged the question, if the love potion didn’t work, as the King had suspected all these years, why was he currently bound and blindfolded, and being kept under a watchful eye by the royal guards of the fairy kingdom in the palace’s dungeons. 

“Ah was singing” the King said, his brain was still foggy and the memory was taking it’s time coming back to him.

“Yes, yes, good” Stuff encouraged.

“And then…” the King scrunched his brow in concentration, something had bumped into him, he looked down but all he saw was a cloud of pink. He was quick to turn around but not fast enough, an image rose through his murky thoughts, a heart-shaped face with big honey-golden eyes and a cute little nose, with a wild tangle of moss-soft hair all stuck up, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and then she punched him. 

A stupid grin spread across the Bog King’s face, an expression his subjects had never seen before. His heart thudded loudly as a song filled his being and burst forth.

***

Marianne paced the length of her room several times as Dawn sat on her bed keeping her distance. Dawn was positively gleeful at the events that had conspired and was gearing up for this to be something best watched from afar.

“What am I gonna do Dawn? What am I gonna do? I punched the Bog King, in the face!” Marianne panicked.

“Ya, I was there, it was epic” Dawn enthused.

“Dawn!” Marianne scolded, although part of her swelled with pride.

“Ohmygosh, you’re blushing!” Dawn accused.

“I am not!” Marianne countered, even as she brought her hands up to feel her cheeks, which had indeed grown warm. _I punched the Bog King,_ she thought happily.   

“You always said you wanted to have open talks with the Goblins” Dawn reasoned, “this is a great opportunity.”

“Oh is it?” Marianne said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “do I just walk up to them and say _‘hi, I’m Princess Marianne, you know of the fields, the one who punched your King. Yes, I was just wondering if we could all be friends now’_. 

Marianne scoffed, “that’s not how real life works Dawn.”

“Don’t forget” Dawn chimed in, “he might be in love with you!”

Dawn squeed in glee at the face her sister pulled. 

“Oh yes, how could I have forgotten that” Marianne rolled her eyes, “there is the tiniest possibility that the Bog King may have seen my face before I punched his lights out.” 

The two sister’s fell into a riot of giggles.

A frantic knocking at her chamber door had both Marianne and Dawn sobering up.

Marianne opened the door and the gilded green armoured knight on the other side swiftly fell into a bow, “your majesties, I am here to inform you, that our guest has awoken, as per your request.”

Marianne let out a long suffering sigh, it was time to face the consequences.   

“I should warm you, his majesty is” the guard looked side-to-side making sure the hallway was clear, “singing” the guard whispered. 

She gulped.

“Thank you, we’ll be down in a moment” with a cut nod Marianne closed the door and let out a screech of frustration.

***

“You know, there’s always the chance he didn’t see your face” Dawn tried to comfort as the two sisters made their way down to the dungeons. 

“He looked right at me Dawn, I don’t see how he couldn’t have” Marianne sighed again.

After her failed engagement the previous spring, Marianne had wanted nothing to do with love anymore, it was something meant for someone else, but not her. It would be some cruel twist of irony if the only other being who disliked love as much as her was to fall in love with her after being hit with a love potion.  In specific the love potion he had banned from ever being made again.

“How do you think Sunny is making out?” Dawn asked as she worried at her lower lip.

Marianne huffed again, this was technically all Sunny’s fault, but he would have to be dealt with later. 

“I still don’t know how you forgave him so fast” Marianne huffed.

If someone had come after her with a bottle of love potion they would be hanging by their ankles in a blueberry bush as lizard bait faster than you could say ‘primroses’. 

When Sunny explained about the Imp creature stealing the bottle of love potion and running off into the Dark Forest Roland had immediately stepped up to the plate, offering to get it back so that it might be destroyed. Sunny had volunteered to go with him, as a show of good faith and the fact he had already traversed the forest once.   

Roland had begged the fairy King to let him assemble an army but the wise old King had pointed out he didn’t need one. When their King had fallen unconscious the Goblins had frozen in shock, unsure on what to do next. There was no plan B, they were to fly in, take a hostage, make some threats and then leave with either the hostage or the love potion if someone turned it over. 

Half of the Goblins were sent into the forest with Roland, a trio of Knights, Sunny, and a few of the Elf villagers in search of the Imp. The remaining Goblins carried their knocked-out King up to the fairy palace where they were shown to the dungeons.  

“I’m sure he’ll be fine Dawn” Marianne assured.

 They were almost to the dungeons when Marianne’s ears caught the sound of singing. A feeling of dread washed over her. Fairies and, it seemed to, Goblins only sang when they became overwhelmed with an emotion, usually love or anger. Marianne began to pray it was the latter and not the former.

_“Then I saw her face, now I’m a believer, not a trace, of doubt in my mind, I'm in love, and I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried…”_

Marianne’s jaw dropped when she rounded the corner into the dungeons and saw the almighty Bog King flying around his cell, doing flips and singing while his five Goblin guards stood by looking on with a mixture of awe and distaste. Three fairy guards stood on the other side of the hall with similar looks on their faces. 

 _Well at least they have something in common_ , Marianne thought.  

“Hey, Bog King” Marianne shouted, cutting through his singing, her voice coming out gruff.

The King floated down to the ground, “is that the voice of my love?” he asked so eagerly.

A small part of Marianne’s heart jumped at the endearment, but she knew he really didn’t love her. It was all an effect of the potion.  

“You might as well untie him” Marianne said to one of his guards who sprung forward to complete the task.

He had been tied up and blindfolded for his own good so as not to accidently see someone and fall in love with them, but it was too late for that it seemed. 

***

The King’s dragonfly wings pattered nervously as Stuff untied him and removed his blindfold. His love was here to see him, she was right there; he was going to get to see her again. Every beat of his heart longed to sing to her, of her.

It didn’t register to the Bog King he was in a dungeon, the cell door wasn’t even closed, he was to be treated as a guest until they could cure him. The only thing he saw was _her_. The edges of his vision were blurry, and nothing else mattered anyway. 

The beautiful creature stepped forward and began speaking, “Hello, I’m-”

The King cut her off, as he filled with song once more _, “Hello, I love you, won’t you tell me your name?”_

“I, I am Princess Marianne of the-”

The King launched himself into the air doing a series of spins and flips, _Marianne!_ Her name was _Marianne!_ That had to be the most beautiful name in the whole world!  He started singing again, but then she was suddenly in front of him, her slender finger pressed to his lips.

 _“I've been cheated, been mistreated, when will I be loved, I've been put down, I've been pushed 'round”_ She poked at his chest and though he didn’t think it possible the Bog King was falling even more in love with this feisty fairy.

He giggled, who would have thought a Goblin falling in love with a Fairy!

He sighed, “oh silly, _‘Some people say my love cannot be true. Please believe me, my love, and I'll show you. I will give you those things you thought unreal. The sun, the moon, the stars all bear my seal.”_

“Oh!” the pretty fairy blushed a very becoming shade of pink, which not only covered her high cheeks but traveled all the way up to the tips of her ears.

***

It was difficult not to believe the words the Bog King was singing, he sung with such conviction. They would have to try and find an antidote, and soon. 

“Perhaps we should, stretch our wings?” Marianne asked as innocently as she could.

There was only one being who would have the remedy, the same one who created this disastrous potion in the first place.  

“Good idea, good idea!” the Bog King nodded along enthusiastically.  

His fingers tapped against one another nervously and he looked around the cavern as if he were looking for a place to hide. 

Marianne spotted what he must have been looking for before he did. 

“Your scepter, your Majesty” Marianne offered, handing him the gilded staff.

Instantly he snatched it from her grasp and held it close in front of him as if it were a shield and not a stick.  

“Bog” the King said.

“What?” Marianne asked, thinking the King had simple made a funny noise.

“You may call me Bog” he offered her the most adorable lopsided smile as they exited the dungeons, his guards and her sister in tow. 

Her heart thudded and Marianne knew she had to be careful not to fall in love with this fake version of the Bog King. They would fly to his castle, acquire the cure from the Sugar Plum, and everything would go back to normal.

It was going to be a long night….

(TBC)


End file.
